


These Twists and Turns of Fate (These Little Wonders)

by br0ken_hands



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: "Bet he doesn't make kitty biscuits on your stomach, Beau."Beau scowls. "Sure, but I bet he doesn't hang around your neck like a scarf.""Does too.""Pics or it didn't happen."Or, Frumpkin unintentionally becomes a wingman





	These Twists and Turns of Fate (These Little Wonders)

Yasha bends down, extending her pale fingers towards the orange tabby padding his way down the alley, and coos, clicking her tongue a little. "Hey there, Mister Tuppens. It's a mighty fine day, isn't it?"

 

Mister Tuppens meows a little, coming up to her hand to bump his head against her fingers and sniff for food.

 

Yasha smiles. "There's more left for you by the house like always, friend."

 

Mister Tuppens purrs in response, pacing in a circle in front of Yasha's hand and sits, waiting to be pet.

 

Yasha obliges, scratching Mister Tuppens' head gently, sitting cross-legged. She's going to be here for a bit. Or so she thinks until she sees movement in her peripheral and looks up to see an angry woman in blue storming towards her.

 

"Hey!"

 

Yasha points at herself, confused. Her? She looks around. There's no one else in the alley.

 

"Yeah, you!"

 

Yasha frowns. As the woman comes closer, she can make out better details. She really should have worn her glasses out this morning. She's a smaller woman than her, certainly, dark-skinned and in a blue crop top and baggy pants, hair pulled up into a bun over her undercut, armed with a long stick of some sort. She cautiously stands up, backing up a little with her hands held up despite Mister Tuppens' protests.

 

"What do you want?"

 

The woman angrily points at her cat. "That's my cat."

 

Yasha feels a prickle of jealousy and possessiveness in the back of her neck. "No, he's my cat."

 

The woman's frown quivers a little. "He's a stray."

 

"I know, and I feed him."

 

"Yeah? Well so do I!"

 

Yasha can feel her own brow creasing, tension building in her shoulders. "Oh, what? I suppose you have a name for him too?"

 

The woman crosses her arms over her chest and grins triumphantly. "I do, his name is 'Deathclaw' and he's the baddest cat on the block."

 

Yasha snorts. "Baddest cat? More like the biggest pushover. His name is actually Mister Tuppens."

 

Small, blue, and angry rolls her eyes. "Mister Tuppens? For the descendant of an apex predator? You look like someone who knows how the predator-prey thing works, surely you could have picked a better name."

 

Yasha growls. "Bet he doesn't make kitty biscuits on your stomach..." she sighs. "I never got your name."

 

"Beau."

 

"Fine. Beau. Bet he doesn't make kitty biscuits on your stomach, Beau."

 

Beau scowls. "Sure, but I bet he doesn't hang around your neck like a scarf."

 

"Does too."

 

"Pics or it didn't happen."

 

Yasha glares Beau down for a second, before sighing and pulling out her phone, opening a selfie she took a week ago and showing Beau. "Happy?"

 

Beau's eyes widen. "I..." she looks up at her eyes curiously, "I didn't notice your eyes. They're very pretty."

 

Yasha feels her cheeks flush unexpectedly. "I, uh, thanks. I guess."

 

"Here, let me show you..." Beau pulls out her own phone and drags up a video of Mister Tuppens? Deathclaw? jumping up to settle on her shoulders.

 

Yasha swallows as she watches the videos. Now that the meeting has gotten decidedly less confrontational and Yasha's had a moment to take a proper look at Beau, she's... cute... she supposes.

 

"That's, yeah, that's great."

 

The cat meows loudly and passes by them both, rubbing up against their calves as he walks into Yasha's backyard towards the little food bowl sitting on the porch.

 

Beau clears her throat awkwardly. "Sorry, that was... Yeah, what I did earlier? That wasn't cool. Sorry."

 

Yasha shakes her head. "It's fine."

 

"Let me start over?" Beau asks, hopeful, extending out her hand, "I'm Beau."

 

Yasha cautiously takes her hand in a firm handshake. "Yasha."

 

"Are you new here? Haven't seen you around before."

 

Yasha shrugs. "Kind of? I moved a few months ago, but I don't stay around this area very often if I'm not in the house."

 

"Um, I could show you around, maybe?" Beau scratches at her undercut awkwardly, "I mean, if that's what you'd like. You know, it's nice to be active in the neighbourhood and all."

 

Yasha gives her a small, cautious smile. "That... that sounds nice."

 

"Yeah, yeah..." Beau mutters, breathless, "that does sound nice. I guess, I guess I'll see you around then." She turns around and promptly starts walking away.

 

"Beau!"

 

Beau turns around, eyes wide, and Yasha can't help the genuine smile this time.

 

"Should I give you my phone number? You know, so we can meet up and you can show me around?"

 

Beau blinks, eyes wide. "Yeah, of- of course, I..." she fumbles for her phone, running back to press it into Yasha's hand.

 

Their fingers brush for a second and Yasha swears she feels electricity run through her arm as she takes Beau's phone and adds herself as a contact before handing it back. "And for the record, his name is Mister Tuppens."

 

Beau scoffs. "Deathclaw."

 

"No, his name is Frumpkin."

 

Both women turn to the new voice, eyes landing on a scruffy looking man making his way through the alley.

 

"Frumpkin!"

 

A meow answers him and Frumpkin emerges from the bushes, salmon flakes dotting his snout.

 

The man nods. "Thanks for feeding my cats. Sehr gut, Frumps, komm her!"

 

Yasha and Beau both watch, eyes wide, as Frumpkin brushes up against both of their legs and leaps up onto the man's shoulders, heading down the alley.

 

"Well, that settles it."

 

Yasha nods silently. That settles it indeed. "I'll uh, see you, then?"

 

Beau cracks a smile. "Yeah. Nice meeting you."

 

Their fingers brush as she leaves and Yasha swears she feels her heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> It's thematically appropriate because two days ago my grandmother's cat bit me hard enough to bleed.  
> So anyways, here's the cat fic no one asked for except for me and no one provided so I wrote it myself bc that's what you do when you're a writer and desperate for a very specific headcanon but also have no money to commission someone. TaDaaa
> 
> Title from Rob Thomas' Little Wonders
> 
> tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
